This invention relates to orthopedic supports and more particularly to improvements in the manufacture of orthopedic supports.
Numerous wrist braces and other supports have been provided in the past to position injured extremities for proper healing. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,703. While these devices have performed the purpose for which they were intended, they have suffered from a significant drawback. Namely, arduous cutting and costly sealing or locking of elastic edges of fabric have made the prior art devices expensive to manufacture.